


Please, Please Me

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Dean, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been gone all day, so it's needless to say that Dean is happy to see him come home. He's even happier to see what he's been wearing all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbecaWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/gifts).



> ALRIGHT, so I'm gifting this to AmbecaWatson because I know she has a love for Daddy kink :3 I forget why I wrote this but I wrote it and it's kinky and it has twink!Cas in it so what more could a girl want? I'm probably posting another fic tonight too so you guys are in luck there, I know that you guys are all VERY excited. Really. Alright, read away!!

Dean had been home from work for awhile, long enough so that he was back in the study, waiting patiently for Cas, who had told him that he had some extra work to do at his college, some term papers that he needed to finish. 

So, now, Dean was slouching in his chair, rubbing his temples with the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone and his tie loosened as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. He had a shitload of emails to reply to and send for work, but when he heard the front door open and close, he knew that there was something far better awaiting him.

“Cas?” He called out as he rose slowly from his seat, wandering out and down the hall, all the way to the front door where Castiel stood, dropping his bag by the coatrack with a sigh. Cas looked up and smiled at Dean, that slow tug of his lips that always made Dean’s heart jump, despite the fact that they had been together for almost two years.

“Ugh, I’ve been waiting to see you all day,” Cas sighed out as he moved forwards, encircling his arms around Dean’s waist and hugging him tightly. Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ temple.

“Me too, angel,” Dean replied. “How was your day?” he continued as Cas slowly moved away from him.

“Tiring,” Cas told him. But then, that little twinkle in Cas’ eye, the one that always meant that Cas was up to something, or planning something, or waiting for something, that appeared as he bit his lip. “I knew that I had something to look forward to though,” he murmured, making Dean’s stomach jump. He knew exactly what Cas was talking about, but he figured why not tease him a little.

“Oh, really?” Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow. Cas nodded. “What might that be?” he pressed. Cas looked at Dean with that fiery gaze that Dean could barely hold.

“You know what it is,” Cas said, moving closer to Dean so that Dean could feel the heat of his body.

“Not so sure that I do,” Dean murmured. Cas scoffed.

“Yes, you do. You know exactly why I’ve been hard for you all day, Daddy,” he whispered into Dean’s ear. And, yup, there it was, that single word that had Dean’s blood pumping fast, just like his heart. Dean slipped his hand around Cas’ waist with a small smile on his lips.

“What’s your safeword?” Dean asked, initiating the scene.

“Plum,” Cas readily replied.

“And mine is pear,” Dean told Cas, who pressed even closer to Dean. “Why don’t we get you to the bedroom, huh, sweetheart?” Dean murmured. Cas nodded eagerly, and Dean leaned down, grasping the backs of Cas’ thighs. “Jump up,” he commanded, and just like that, Cas was jumping up into Dean’s arm with a giggle, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

Cas was smaller than Dean, a lot more lithe and toned, so it was fairly easy for Dean to carry him up the stairs and into their bedroom where Dean set Cas gently on the bed. Cas stared back up at Dean with so much innocence that was as fake as it could get, but that didn’t matter one bit to Dean because it still made him hard, and it still got him riled up.

“You wore them all day?” Dean asked, to which Cas nodded.

“Yes, Daddy,” he replied sweetly, his tone changing from his regular one, changing into something so innocent and pure and perfect. Dean had been with Cas for awhile, but he still didn’t know how Cas did it, how he turned into such a perfect, young, little innocent that somehow still begged for cock like it was the only thing he could do.

“That’s my good boy,” Dean praised, carding a hand through Cas’ hair. Cas smiled softly, closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch. “You wanna show Daddy?” Dean asked, and Castiel opened his eyes, a glint of fire gracing them before it was gone, back to the innocent sparkle.

“Yes, please,” Cas replied all too kindly, eagerness tinting his tone. Dean smiled down at him and pulled his hand away.

“Get undressed for me, sweetheart,” Dean told him, and Cas rose from the bed, doing as told as Dean sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back so that he could just watch as Cas shucked off layer after layer. It was when he had all those layers, all but one off, that Dean was licking his lips.

White cotton panties that sat low on Cas’ hips, lace on the edges and a little bow at the center tying everything together. Dean leaned forward, and he could tell that Cas was already half hard underneath them as he brought his hand up to one of Cas’ hips. “Oh, angel, you look perfect,” Dean told Cas, and Dean watched Cas cock twitch at the words.

“You really think so, Daddy?” Castiel asked in what was pure hopefulness and eagerness. Dean nodded and he stroked a thumb over the lace, looking up at Cas, whose cheeks were already stained a pretty pink.

“‘Course I do,” Dean said with a soft smile. Cas beamed at him before Dean patted his hip. “But I wanna see what’s underneath them even more,” Dean continued, looking up at Cas with that look, that secret little look that only Castiel got to see, that only Castiel knew what it meant.

Dean rose from the bed and gave Castiel a kiss on the forehead. “Lay down on the bed for me,” Dean instructed, walking away so that he could begin to undress too.

Castiel scrambled to lay down on the bed, spanning his limbs out wide and waiting patiently for Dean to undress, not even whining once like the good little boy that he was.

Once Dean was naked, he eyed Cas, wondering just what to do with such a perfect body laid out for him, a body that belonged to him by now. “Take off your panties and get onto all fours for me,” Dean told Cas, who kicked off the panties and tossed them aside before rolling over onto all fours, sticking his ass out obscenely. He knew that that was what Dean wanted though.

Dean grinned as he walked forwards, reaching out and thumbing over the pastel pink butt plug nestled between Cas’ cheeks. Dean had put it there in the morning and told Cas to wear it, but do anything but get off with it on. Dean wanted Cas hard and pleading by the time he got home.

Dean took it between his fingers and pulled it out a little only to thrust it back in, causing Cas to whine just the slightest. “Aw, you want it bad today, don’t you, angel?” Dean cooed, and Cas nodded.

“Yes, Daddy,” he said, trying to keep the noises that he was desperate to make back, though a few whines and whimpers made their way out regardless. 

“Bet it felt so good to wear it, to feel so full. You just love having stuff in this tight little hole of yours, don’t you, baby?” Dean questioned.

“Yes, Daddy,” Castiel sighed out, relishing in the feeling of Dean thrusting the plug in and out, yet still yearning for more.

“Were you a good boy for Daddy, didn’t play with yourself?” Dean asked. Cas froze. It wasn’t his fault that the plug was placed right against his prostate, and with every grind of his hips down into his seat pleasure ran rampant through his veins. He was desperate to be good for Dean in any way possible, but he could only do so much. 

He had ended up hurriedly getting himself off in the bathroom, thinking of Dean the whole time, half chastising himself for it, whilst the other half of himself just relished in the feeling of his hand moving furiously over his cock.

Dean seemed to know exactly what had happened. Cas wasn’t looking at him, but he could feel it as the motions of the plug ceased. “Cas…” Dean began in a warning tone. Cas squeezed his eyes shut, regretting very much what he had done. But only to a certain extent because he knew what Dean was about to do next.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, but I couldn’t help it, it just felt so _good_ ,” Cas apologized. He heard Dean cluck his tongue before pulling the plug out all the way, and Cas immediately missed the feeling of it, the fullness of it.

“That was a naughty thing to do, Cas, you know what I told you this morning. And I’m sure you know what happens when you’re a naughty boy…” Dean trailed off, and Cas could feel Dean’s hand smoothing over his ass.

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas replied shamefully, hanging his head as he braced himself for Dean’s hand that soon came down harshly on his ass, the sound of the contact ringing throughout the room.

Cas let out a squeak, but soon chewed on his lip, trying not to make any noise. He knew that Dean only prolonged the spanking if Cas made noises. Cas desired so much to make noises, to moan loudly because the stinging pain made his heart beat fast, and it only made him harder, his cock fully hard and leaking precome by the time Dean was done. “Color?” Dean asked kindly, and Cas couldn’t help but smile a little at the gesture.

“Green,” Castiel replied.

“Good,” Dean sighed. “Always take your punishments like such a good boy, Cas,” Dean told Cas, who smiled a little harder.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Castiel replied. Dean could see that Cas’ arms and legs were quivering just the slightest from being in that position, so Dean smoothed a hand down Cas’ thigh. 

“Why don’t you roll over for me sweetheart,” Dean suggested, and Cas did as told, rolling onto his back and looking expectantly up at Dean. Cas glanced down to see that Dean was fully hard too. Cas knew that Dean got off on spanking him, as much as Dean denied it, but Cas knew that it was true. It was something that got them both off.

Dean caught Cas staring and watched as he licked his lips, making Dean grin. “You must be real hungry for it today, huh, princess?” Dean asked as he went over to the closet where they kept toys and things of the like. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas replied as he watched Dean pull out a length of rope.

“You’ve been a patient boy for your Daddy,” Dean praised as he walked over to Cas. “You think you can keep that up, be a real good boy for me?” Dean continued. Cas eyed the rope and brought his hands up to the headboard, knowing without being told what Dean was about to do.

“Yes, Daddy, promise that I can,” Cas told Dean, who began tying Cas’ wrists intricately to the bed frame.

“You’re gonna have to show me then, baby boy,” Dean said as he finished tying the rope, pulling away to get a good look at Cas. He looked so perfect like this, spread out, cock leaking against his stomach, pink flush rising to his cheeks, eyes wide and pleading. Dean brought a hand out, pulling Cas’ lower lip down with his thumb. “You look perfect like this Cas, so beautiful for me,” Dean praised. Cas’ tongue darted out to lick the pad of Dean’s thumb before he replied.

“All yours, Daddy, all for you. Make me yours, please, wanna be yours,” Cas pleaded as though he wasn’t Dean’s already and Dean wasn’t his. Dean brought his hand to Cas’ cheek and Cas leaned into the touch.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna make you mine in just a minute,” Dean soothed, pulling his hand away from Cas’ cheek so that he could reach into the bedside table drawer and pull out the lube. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good,” Dean told Cas, and Cas couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the words. Dean grinned at the noise before crawling on the bed and settling between Cas’ legs. Dean didn’t even have to tell Cas to bring his legs up to his chest, Cas was doing it on his own, shifting so that he was in the best position for Dean, who smirked up at him.

Dean drizzled a bit of lube over two fingers before pressing them to Cas’ already stretched rim. But, he didn’t just slide them in like Cas was expecting, he teased, running slow circles around that furl of muscle, slipping his fingers into the first knuckle only to pull them out again. It went on like that until Cas was squirming, desperately trying to buck his hips up into the touch. “Daddy, please,” Cas whined, growing impatient. Dean looked down at him as though he had no clue what Cas wanted.

“What is it, baby?” Dean questioned, and Cas looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Want your fingers, Daddy, please, want them bad,” Cas told Dean, who smiled softly, pushing his fingers in all the way.

“Good manners, baby, good manners,” Dean told Cas, who couldn’t help but smile as he felt the slick twisting and stretching of Dean’s fingers. Soon enough, Dean found Cas’ prostate, and Cas’ hole fluttered around Dean’s fingers as he let out a low whine. Dean didn’t stop there though, he kept on going, pressing his fingers harshly down on that little bundle of nerves until Cas was squirming once again. 

“D- Daddy,” Cas breathed out, feeling himself getting close. He had come on Dean’s fingers alone many a time before, and right now was nothing different. Dean knew that, of course, and being with Cas as long as he had, he also knew the signs of when Cas was about to come. So, Dean teased until Cas got up to that very point, and then he pulled his fingers out abruptly.

Castiel wanted to flat out scream. He had been so close to coming, he could feel heat rushing all throughout him, and he was right on the edge when everything stopped. “Daddy,” Cas whimpered in the most fucked-out tone. Dean smiled a little and kissed the inside on Cas’ knee.

“I know, baby, we’ll get there,” Dean soothed as Cas let his head fall back against the pillows with an angry sigh.

Three fingers were soon sliding into Cas, and Cas moaned softly at the feeling, the stretch of them. Part of him kind of wanted to come on Dean’s fingers today, but that part was easily crushed by the fact that he had been thinking about Dean’s cock slamming into him all day.

He did as Dean told him and stayed patient, hoping that if he didn’t beg or plead without a prompt from Dean that he would get Dean’s cock in him faster. To Cas’ surprise, it worked, and three fingers were soon sliding out of him for good. Cas’ eyes that had been closed, opened to look up at Dean, who was already pouring a good amount of lube over his cock.

Cas’ breath hitched as he watched Dean move forward, then felt the head of his cock nudging his rim. Dean looked Cas in the eye, and Cas could tell that Dean was dying for it just as much as Cas was. His eyes were filled with lust as he spoke. “You’ve been a good, patient boy, Cas, but you gotta tell me how much you want it if you’re gonna get it,” Dean informed Cas. Cas had to bite back a grin. Castiel knew just how much Dean liked it when he begged.

“Please, Daddy, want it bad, so so bad, thought about it all day. Want your cock inside of me, want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk. Please, Daddy, please fuck me,” Castiel breathed out, making everything inside of Dean burn even more with arousal. Castiel was right, Dean really did get off on Cas begging.

“Good boy,” Dean praised as he slid slowly inside of Cas, groaning softly as Cas let out a moan.

Castiel hooked his legs behind Dean’s head, and Dean always marveled at just how flexible Cas was. But that wasn’t on his mind right now because all that he was thinking about was just how good Cas felt, his body hot and panting underneath him. Cas’ eyes were shut, and his lips were parted perfectly. The sight was almost too much for Dean. “You gonna open those pretty blue eyes and watch Daddy fuck you like a good boy?” Dean murmured, and Cas’ eyes shot open as he nodded immediately.

“Yes, Daddy,” he breathed out. Dean smiled, leaning forwards to kiss Cas, but not before muttering,

“Good.” Their lips met, and it was soft and sweet at first, but then, Dean pulled nearly all the way out only to thrust back in again, and Cas opened his mouth in a gasp. Dean took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth, mapping it sloppily as he began to pick up a rhythm with his hips, pulling out and slamming back in, jostling Cas everytime. 

Cas moaned into the messy kiss as Dean pulled back to nibble on his lower lip. He then pulled away from his lips, moving down Cas’ neck and sucking marks, not caring that Cas was likely going to chastise him for leaving them there when he had to go to college the next day. He bit and sucked until Cas was breathing heavily, panting and grinding his hips up into Dean’s as Dean increased the pace with every thrust, slamming into Castiel harder and harder until his muscles were burning.

“More, Daddy, more,” Castiel panted like the insatiable little cockslut that he was. Dean could give him all that he had and Cas would say that it still wasn’t enough. Not that Dean minded though, he ate it up. 

“Gotta ask nicely, princess,” Dean grunted, and Castiel moaned.

“Please, Daddy, please, need more,” Castiel said, and Dean smiled nipping at his ear.

“That’s my good boy,” he muttered before thrusting his hips even harder, giving it everything that he had and then some. He paused for a moment, searching for just the right angle to make Cas cry out, and once he found it, he was golden.

“Yes!” Cas yelled, arching up into Dean’s thrusts. “Feels so good, Daddy, so so good,” he groaned loudly, tightening his legs around Dean’s shoulders.

Dean could already feel himself getting close, and he could tell that Cas was right on the edge, so he whispered in Cas’ ear, “Gonna come on Daddy’s cock like a good boy, think that you can?”

Castiel moaned loudly, pulling at the rope that tied him to the headboard. “Yes, Daddy, promise I can, feels so good,” he panted, and Dean grinned against his skin.

“Good, because I want you to come _now_ ,” Dean said, and Cas came right then and there, on command like a good boy.

Come pulsed between their stomachs as Castiel cried out, pure ecstasy running through him as he clenched around Dean.

The sight shot Dean over the edge, and only a handful of thrusts later he was burying himself deep inside of Cas, groaning Cas’ name as he let his head fall in the crook of Cas’ neck.

The two stayed like that, but not for long because Cas’ legs were getting tired, so he let them fall to his sides with a soft groan. A still panting Dean lifted his head up and pulled out of Cas, who made a little noise of dissatisfaction at the loss. Dean grinned a little at the noise, looking down at Cas who looked utterly fucked out, though he still looked a little blissful with a sated smile on his face. “Gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna untie me so that I can kiss you?” Cas asked after Dean realized that he had been staring at Cas for a little too long. 

Dean chuckled a bit before leaning forwards so that he could untie Cas’ hands and toss the rope aside. Cas rubbed at his wrists a little before looking back up at Dean. “You good?” Dean asked, wanting to make sure that everything they did was okay, even though by now they pretty much knew each other’s limits. Cas grinned up at him and wrapped his hands around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“More than,” he hummed before letting their lips meet in a slow, soft, messy kiss. Neither of them really minded though, it was actually comforting really. It made warmth sprout in both of their hearts. Dean pulled away, and Cas fell back on the bed with a sigh, gesturing at Dean to lie back with him. “C’mere, I wanna cuddle,” he told Dean, who did so despite the fact that Cas had come all over his stomach and they were both covered in sweat.

Cas curled up next to him with a contented sigh, seemingly not minding the mess. “You were really good,” he told Dean softly, glancing up at him. Dean smiled and stroked a thumb over Cas’ cheek.

“Not as good as you,” he replied, causing Cas to smile wide. There was a pause wherein they both listened to the other’s breath before Dean spoke. “I love you,” he whispered, and Cas grinned, looking up at Dean.

“I love you too, Dean,” he replied softly, finding Dean’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! Feedback and comments are always greatly appreciated :D My tumblr is [right here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you have a prompt you want filled or if you just want someone to talk to!! I hope that you guys liked this fic and I hope that all of you guys are doing good!! <3 Xoxo


End file.
